


Dream

by alphalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalex/pseuds/alphalex
Summary: 카라와 케이틀린이 만났으면 해서.





	Dream

카라는 깊고 깊은 악몽에 빠졌다. 내셔널 시티가 불바다가 된 꿈. 알렉스? 카라가 웅얼거렸다. 마지막 기억에 의하면 알렉스는 집에 있었고 지금 그 집은 불타고 있었다. 카라는 투시를 하려고 했다. 하지만 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 천리안도 소용이 없었다. 날아올라서 건물 안에 들어가려고 했지만 하늘을 날 수도 없었다. 도약을 해도 제 허리 높이를 넘기기 어려웠다. 안 돼. 목소리조차 나오지 않았다. 안 돼! 비명을 질렀다고 생각한 순간 공간이 어그러지면서 캣코로 모습이 바뀌었다. 언제 화염에 휩싸였냐는 듯 창밖의 전경은 평화로웠다. 카라는 한숨 돌렸다. 윈, 내가 눈 뜨고 졸았나 봐. 얼마나 황당한 모습을 봤냐면……. 카라의 목소리는 탕 터지는 총성에 파묻혔다. 카라는 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 방금 밖을 내다보았던 창문에 구멍이 뚫려 있었다. 저격수의 짓이었다. 다른 때 같았으면 총알을 막을 수 있었을 것이었다. 총알이 날아오는 소리를 들었을 테고, 윈의 가슴을 관통한 총알을 무사히 막는 것만으로도 모자라 히트비전으로 저격수의 총을 녹여버릴 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 카라는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 서서 윈, 지미, 직원들이 낙엽처럼 쓰러지는 모습을 보는 수밖에는. 카라의 목에선 또다시 소리 없는 비명이 터졌고 공간은 다시 어그러졌다. 수많은 상황들이 지나갔다. 모든 순간들이 카라의 능력이 없어 일어나는 비극들이었다.  
이건 악몽이야. 카라는 공원의 벤치에 털썩 앉았다. 비유적으로 하는 말이 아니라 진짜 악몽이었다. 마지막 기억이 흐릿했다. 몇 광년인지 몇십 광년인지 몇백 광년인지 모를 먼 곳에서 하필 지구로 온 외계 악당과 싸웠던 것 같았다. 무사히 제압했지만 막판에 그가 뿜어낸 가스를 흡입했고…… 그것이 마지막 기억이었다. DEO가 처리하는 모습을 본 기억도 희미하게 스쳤다. 그나마 다행이네. 이제 기다리고 있으면 행크든지 윈이든지 이 악몽에서 죽은 사람들 중 한 명이 카라를 꺼내줄 것이었다. 그동안 여러분이 죽는 모습을 몇 번이나 더 보고 있으면 될까? 카라는 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다.  
그때 카라의 옆자리에 누군가가 앉았다. 카라가 웅얼거렸다. 저리 가요. 옆에 있으면 위험해요. 하지만 옆에 앉은 사람은 가지 않았다. 내 꿈인데 내 맘대로 안 되네. 하긴, 그러면 악몽이 아니겠지. 카라가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 누군지는 몰라도 당신 죽는 모습은 보기 싫네요.  
카라?  
익숙한 목소리였다. 카라가 번쩍 눈을 떠 상대를 돌아보았다. 익숙하지만, 전혀 기대하지 않은 인물이 앉아 있었다.  
케이틀린? 카라가 활짝 웃었다. 반갑지 않은 건 아니지만, 당신을 만나게 될 줄은 몰랐어요. 안녕, 카라. 케이틀린도 작은 미소로 화답했다.  
또 만났으면 했는데 하필 내 악몽에서 만나네요. 카라가 시무룩하게 말했다.  
무슨 꿈을 꾸고 있는데요? 케이틀린이 물었다.  
내 능력이 전부 사라졌어요.  
카라에겐 악몽이군요. 케이틀린이 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 우린 반대의 꿈을 꾸네요.  
카라가 케이틀린의 말에 대꾸하기 전 케이틀린이 말을 이었다.  
이 꿈, 나한테 팔아요.  
뭐라고요? 카라가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 악몽을 어떻게 팔아요. 팔고 싶지 않아요.  
나한테는 악몽이 아닐 거예요. 케이틀린이 말했다.  
그래도 싫어요. 농담으로라도. 카라가 완고하게 말하자 케이틀린은 제법 진지하게 한 말이었던 모양인지 조금 표정이 굳어진 채 입을 다물었다.  
있잖아요. 케이틀린이 잠시 후 다시 입을 열었다. 능력이 없으면 좋지 않나요? 카라는 개미를 눌러 죽이듯 손쉽게 많은 사람을 다치게 할 수 있잖아요.  
악의가 있는 말투는 아니었다. 케이틀린의 말투는 덤덤했다. 궁금했던 것을 노트에 적어두었다가 읽는 것처럼.  
솔직히 말할까요? 카라가 말했다.  
케이틀린이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
무서운 건 사실이에요. 통제를 잃으면 어떡하지? 걱정이 들 때도 있고, 실제로 통제를 잃은 적도 있고.  
카라가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 마냥 따라 웃을 수 없는 웃음이었다.  
유쾌한 경험은 아니었죠. 그래도 더 무서운 게 있으니까, 그걸 막으려면 용감해져야 해요.  
그게 뭔데요? 케이틀린이 물었다.  
여기서 태어나지는 않았지만 지구는 이제 내 고향이에요. 난 이 도시를, 이 세상을 사랑해요. 능력이 없으면 지킬 수 없어요.  
케이틀린이 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 그럴 수도 있겠네요. 카라는 영웅이니까.  
케이틀린은 아니고요?  
내가요? 영웅은 배리나 월리, 제시 같은 사람들이죠. 나처럼 능력으로 사람을 다치게 하는 대신 카라처럼 사람을 구하는 사람 말이에요.  
카라가 고개를 한쪽으로 살짝 기울였다. 반듯한 이마가 구겨졌다. 진심으로 골몰하는 표정을 하고 카라가 물었다. 왜 그렇게 생각해요?  
뭘요? 케이틀린이 되물었다.  
난 케이틀린이 가진 능력이 내가 가진 능력과 다르지 않다고 생각해요. 멋지잖아요. 난 입김으로만 차가운 기운을 뿜어낼 수 있는데 케이틀린은 얼음도 만들고 눈도 내린다면서요! 아이스크림이 녹을 일도 없겠네요.  
카라가 눈을 빛냈다. 그 눈빛이 하도 열정적이라 케이틀린은 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
저기, 카라. 그렇게 단순한 문제가 아니에요. 난 사람을 죽일 뻔했어요.  
그건 나도 마찬가지인 걸요. 카라가 알쏭달쏭한 표정을 지었다.  
케이틀린이 천천히 말했다.  
우린 달라요. 이름만 들어도 알 수 있잖아요. 카라는 슈퍼걸이고, 난 킬러 프로스트예요.  
그래요? 이름으로 그런 생각 하는 거, 난 좀 이상하다고 생각해요. 힘에는 늘 위험이 따르는 걸요. 카라가 케이틀린의 손을 잡았다. 케이틀린은 좋은 사람인가요?  
네?  
스스로가 좋은 사람이라고 생각해요?  
케이틀린이 손가락을 꿈틀거렸다. 그러자 카라가 단단하게 손을 쥐었다. 크립톤인의 체온이 케이틀린의 손끝을 타고 서서히 번졌다. 케이틀린은 시선을 회피했다.  
글쎄, 모르겠어요.  
왜 모르지?  
카라가 고개를 기울여 케이틀린의 시선을 다시 붙들어 맸다. 눈이 마주치자 카라가 미소를 지었다. 카라일 때의 다정한 미소이자 슈퍼걸의 단호한 미소가 섞인 표정이었다.  
난 케이틀린이 좋은 사람이라고 생각해요. 나쁜 사람은 이런 고민 하지 않아요. 사람들을 다치게 하기 싫은 거죠?  
케이틀린이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
그래서 능력을 쓰기 싫은 거죠?  
케이틀린이 또 고개를 끄덕였다.  
거봐, 좋은 사람이잖아요.  
왜 얘기가 그렇게 돼요? 케이틀린이 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
해치고 싶지 않잖아요. 그 마음이 중요한 거예요.  
하지만 마음만 그러면 뭐해요. 실제로 해치는데.  
도와주는 사람은 없었어요?  
카라의 물음에 케이틀린이 고개를 저었다. 그러자 카라가 미간을 좁혔다.  
배리도요?  
보기 드문 짐짓 화난 얼굴이라 케이틀린이 손가락을 꿈틀거려 카라의 손가락에 깍지를 꼈다.  
그게 아니고요, 배리는 아이리스 일도 있고 월리 문제도 생기고 해서……. 케이틀린이 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 나보다 더 중요한 문제가 많았어요.  
그래도 케이틀린은……, 카라가 무언가 내뱉으려던 말을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
내가 왜요? 케이틀린이 물었다.  
카라가 고개를 저었다. 아니에요, 정말 좋은 사람이라고요.  
케이틀린이 답답하다는 듯 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 카라는 날 잘 몰라서 그래요.  
글쎄요.  
카라가 말했다.  
있잖아요, 케이틀린. 슈퍼걸이 되기 전 나는 평범한 비서였어요. 엄마는 저에게 비범한 일을 할 수 있을 거라고 늘 말씀하셨고 전 세상을 바꾸고 싶었어요. 그래서 내셔널 시티에서 가장 영향력 있는 사람, 캣 그랜트의 회사에 취직했죠. 하지만 능력을 감추고 살아가는 건 쉽지 않았어요. 힘을 통제하기 어려워서만은 아니었어요. 진짜 내 모습을 숨기는 것, 그게 사람을 좀먹게 하더라고요. 재미없는 이야기죠?  
카라가 입꼬리를 당겼다.  
그래서 내가 하고 싶은 말은, 전부는 아니어도 어느 정도는 이해한다는 거예요. 케이틀린이 고개를 저었다. 하지만 내 힘은 사람을 다치게만 했고 당신 힘은 사람을 구하기만 했잖아요.  
또 그 소리네요.  
카라가 엄지로 케이틀린의 손등을 쓸었다.  
나라고 꼭 사람을 구하기만 한 건 아니에요. 즐거운 얘기는 아니니까 이건 넘어가고.  
카라가 콧등을 찡그렸다가 폈다.  
케이틀린, 난 케이틀린이 가진 힘으로 좋은 일을 할 수 있다고 믿어요.  
케이틀린은 맞잡은 손에 시선을 떨궜다. 한 번 떨어진 시선은 그곳에 한참 머물러 있었다. 그리고 카라가 슬슬 걱정할 무렵 마침내 케이틀린은 고개를 들었고, 그는 웃고 있었다. 카라가 의아한지 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그 표정을 보더니 케이틀린이 기어코 소리 내어 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
카라의 표정이 복잡해졌다. 따라 웃어 보려고 해도 영문을 모르니 어색한 숨소리만 나왔다. ……케이틀린? 카라가 말꼬리를 직 늘이며 물었다.  
미안해요. 케이틀린이 웃음을 거두며 말했다.  
처음이라서, 좀 놀랐어요. 이 상황이 어이없기도 하고요.  
왜요? 카라가 물었다.  
내가 카라를 도우러 온 건데 카라가 날 돕고 있잖아요. 무의식 속에서도요.  
내가 도움이 됐어요?  
카라의 눈이 반짝 빛났다. 그러다가 이내 고개를 갸웃했다. 아무것도 한 게 없는데.  
없기는요. 케이틀린이 고개를 저었다. 말했잖아요, 처음이라고.  
뭐가요? 꿈에서 다른 차원의 사람이랑 이야기하는 거요? 그건 나도 처음인데.  
내 힘이 위험하지 않다는 말을 들은 건 처음이에요.  
정말요? 카라가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 에이, 설마. 그러다 진지한 케이틀린의 얼굴을 보고 웃음을 그쳤다. 설마?  
케이틀린이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 카라도 표정을 굳혔다. 우리, 꼭 만나야겠어요.  
네?  
꿈인지 무의식인지 여기서 말고, 배리든 시스코든 이야기를 해서 다시 만나야겠어요.  
하지만 왜……. 케이틀린이 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 그러다 맞잡던 카라의 손이 투명해지는 것을 보고 눈을 크게 떴다. 카라, 당신 손이!  
언니나 행크나 윈이나…… 아무튼 누군가가 날 깨울 방법을 찾았나 봐요. 카라가 자리에서 일어섰다. 고맙다는 말은 직접 얼굴 보고 해야죠.  
케이틀린이 울상을 지었다. 하지만 난 아무런 도움도 안 됐잖아요. 카라가 무의식에서 깨도록 도운 것도 아니고.  
글쎄요. 카라가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 말동무를 해줬잖아요. 덕분에 외롭지 않았어요. 케이틀린의 손을 잡고 위아래로 흔들던 카라가 머뭇거리다가 케이틀린을 끌어안았다. 정말이에요. 고마워요, 케이틀린. 당신은 따뜻한 사람이에요.  
따뜻하다고요? 케이틀린이 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아이러니하네요.  
두 사람은 떨어졌다. 카라의 몸이 투명하게 변해가면서 카라의 말이 점점 빨라졌다.  
안녕, 케이틀린. 만나자는 얘기는 농담 아니었어요.  
케이틀린이 손을 흔들었다. 잘 가요, 카라.  
그리고 카라는 깨어났다.


End file.
